The new Petunia hybrida cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Petunia varieties with novel flower color patterns and large flowers. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during November of 2013.
The seed parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Petunia ‘cv. 12-6189’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Petunia ‘cv. 12-6657’. The new variety was discovered in July of 2014 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2013 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DAMORJOY’ was first performed by terminal vegetative cuttings during July of 2014, at a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Subsequent propagation by has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 25 successive generations.